The present invention relates to tablet press machines and, more particularly, to a manually operated tablet press
At present, tablets, especially tablets used in the pharmaceutical field, are made by compressing a powder or granular product under high pressure. This operation is performed by machines design to produce a high quantity of tablets for a general population, as opposed to making tablets specifically tailored for a predetermined dose, or a combination of doses for different granular products.
Current manually operated tablet presses are difficult to clean because of an impractical arrangement of parts, whereby a user pours a tablet powder into a hard-to-reach and thus hard-to-clean powder-holding cavity. Since the improper mixing of pharmaceuticals can have fatal consequences, reprocessing (cleaning) of the residual tablet powder is a must, making the ease of reprocessing the residual tablet powder a useful improvement in the technical field.
As can be seen, there is a need for a manually operated tablet press whereby a user can produce a user-tailored dose or the combination of doses, and wherein reprocessing is made easy by the practical arrangement of the powder-holding cavity and other components.